The Letter with a Lemon Paper
by The Comment
Summary: When Conan left, he left a letter for the detective boys. In it, he included a paper with a lemon scent and, unwittingly, small spots that once had his tears.


!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Yes. I, a girl with no remote Japanese decent owns Case Closed.

Do you _think_ I do?

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

He wasn't there.

He didn't walk to school with them.

He wasn't in his desk.

He was gone.

Where was he?

The detective boys gathered around Genta's desk and thought about it.

_"He didn't say he was going anywhere..."_

_"He didn't leave a note..."_

_"He couldn't have just disappeared..."_

"Ayumi! Genta! Mitsuhiko!"

Snapped out of their trance, the 3 detective boys made their way to their teacher's desk. They hurried a bit because they thought it might have something to do do with Conan.

Because, you see, Conan was missing.

And they couldn't find him.

Because he was missing.

The teacher, with a forlorn look on her face, quietly told the kids to go to the office. As they walked out of the room, they saw small trails of water on her face.

She was crying.

What happened?!

What happened to Conan?!

When they got to the principals door, they hesitated.

"Genta...Mitsuhiko... What do you think think happened to Conan? I'm scared." Taking a deep breath, Ayumi tried not to cry at all of the things that could have happened to him. Gritting his teeth, Mitsuhiko slowly turned the nob. Bracing themselves for anything, they slowly walked into the principal's office.

"Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, there is no need to worry." Was the last thing they expected to hear, but they heard just that. Slowly looking up, they saw the principal holding an envelope. Handing to to them, he wiped a tear from his eye. "Kids, I hope you don't mind, but your teacher and I took a peek at it. It's from your friend Conan."

Looking up at the principal, they slowly turned the envelope over. Right there, in Conan's handwriting, was his signature, Conan Edogawa. Scared at what they might see inside, they opened it as slowly as they could. In his impeccably perfect handwriting, the following words were written.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_Dear Detective Boys,_

_ Unfortunately, I can't come back._

_ And trust me, I really want to._

_ My parents took me back. I know you're probably worried about me, but I'm fine. Don't worry. I really wish I could have stayed longer. You guys were some of the best friends I ever had. W e had some great times and sent a few criminals to jail. We solved lots of cases, didn't we?I sure hoped you learned a lot._

_ I know you guys want to know about Ai too. Well, it turns out that she found her sister, She's her only living relative, so she has to live with her. She didn't say it, but she'll miss you too. I even saw her cry, something that she does not do often, but of course you knew that._

_ The whole reason for this letter was to say 3 things._

_ for the good times_

_ times we had together were some of the best in my life._

_3. I miss you._

_Now, go out and make new, better memories._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Conan Edogawa _

_ Detective_

_ Member of the detective boys_

_ Friend of Genta_

_ Friend of Mitsuhiko_

_ Friend of Ayumi_

_ A boy that misses his friends back in Japan._

_P.S. The boy that lives in the Kudo house is my cousin. He has some things to give you, along with some things to tell you. Don't worry, the house isn't haunted!_

_Goodbye you guys. I'll miss ya._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

They placed the letter down. Tears silently flowed down their cheeks. Starting to sob, they looked at each other.

He was gone.

He wasn't just sick or something.

He was really gone.

There was little to no possibility of him ever coming back.

He was _gone._

He was safe at least.

While they were crying, the principal silently placed a blank sheet of paper in front of them. "This was included in the letter." The paper smelled slightly of lemons and had but one sentence written.

_You know what to do._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

If anyone can tell me where the Lemon scent came from, you get a mention in my next story!

*blowkiss*


End file.
